Tainted Obsession
by Orange Kwa
Summary: "Ingat, hyung... kau milikku. Jeon Wonwoo hanya milikku." Suara berat itu, kalimat itu, membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia diklaim. Eksistensinya seperti sebuah barang, yang dimiliki, dan pemilik yang berhak atas apapun pada miliknya. Mingyu mungkin setengah gila. Tapi ia tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu... M fiction, yaoi, Meanie, a lil gore, yandereness/? oneshoot


Wonwoo berbaring menyamping, menatap kekasihnya yang tengah asik memainkan tangannya dalam diam. Mulutnya menyenandungkan nada-nada pelan. Matanya berkedip, disana melingkar sebuah cincin, kelingking. Sebuah pengingat kalau ia sudah dimiliki.

"Ingat, hyung... kau milikku. Jeon Wonwoo hanya milikku." Suara berat itu, kalimat itu, membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia diklaim. Eksistensinya seperti sebuah barang, yang dimiliki, dan pemilik yang berhak atas apapun pada miliknya. Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pemiliknya sampai sang pemilik membuangnya. Meskipun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tangan Mingyu berpindah dari tangannya menuju pinggang kurusnya. Mencengkram dan menarik apa yang digenggamnya mendekat sampai tubuh mereka menempel. Sepasang mata menatapnya posesif, yang selalu menenggelamkannya dalam dan lebih dalam.

Mingyu mungkin setengah gila.

Tapi ia tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu...

 **.**

 **.**

Tainted Obsession

A seventeen fanfiction

Mingyu x Wonwoo

M fiction

Its yaoi, contains sex scene, a lil bloody scene, typo(s), AU, OOC, yandereness/?

And happy birthday for me, it's my sweet 17 lol. Now i'm legal fhuck yeah.

Special thanks for darkestlake-sama who help me a lot on this fict.

Tolong jangan gebukin saya setelah selesai membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia berkeringat dingin di tempat duduknya dengan tangan mengepal. Ini buruk.

Menunggu bunyi bel pulang yang masih kurang dari 10 menit lagi terasa seperti jelmaan neraka. Musim panas. Siang hari. Pelajaran terakhir. Biologi. Reproduksi. Proyek kelompok. Dua orang. Teman sekelas perayu. Tentu saja semua itu bisa jadi lebih buruk. Terima kasih untuk kenyataan bahwa Kim Mingyu menatap tajam dari sisi lain kelas. Kepalanya terasa pening sebelah. Ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh. Kata apa yang dapat mendeskripsikan hal yang lebih buruk dari buruk? Mungkin ia harus mencari tahu nanti.

Ia hafal seberapa posesifnya Mingyu. Ia yang paling tahu akan hal itu.

"Oppa, coba jawab soal ini. Bagaimana proses reproduksi manusia?" Senyum menggoda dan payudara yang —sengaja— ditempelkan di lengannya. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menjambak helai gadis ini. Tidak, ia tidak sejahat itu untuk menyakiti perempuan. Hanya menghela nafas berat, tersenyum canggung dan menepuk kepala gadis disampingnya pelan.

Demi Tuhan, ia merasa seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Mingyu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Atau mungkin yang lebih buruk, Kim Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu bisa bernafas sampai esok hari.

Dua dering bel tanda pulang sekolah terasa bagai penyelamat.

Dengan gerakan kaku menyimpuni alat alat tulis dan tasnya. Berjalan meninggalkan ruang laboratorium tanpa berpikir dua kali dengan terburu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat langkah, seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang —mengabaikan keadaan ramai dan bisik-bisik. Tubuhnya segera menegang dan tertanam di tempat. Hela nafas pelan di telinganya. Aroma yang ia kenal.

"Bersenang-senang, hyung?"

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"Aku tidak akan bersabar... tunggulah di rumah. Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, kau mengerti kan? Ingatlah kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mengerti, Mingyu-ah... aku juga mencintaimu." jawabnya pelan. Sebuah ciuman di tengkuknya mengakhiri pelukannya.

Wonwoo menengok punggung Mingyu yang menuju arah berlawanan di belakangnya. Menghela nafas dan segera berjalan pulang dengan kalimat Mingyu yang terngiang.

 _Kau mengerti kan? Ingatlah kalau aku mencintaimu._

 **.**

Tubuh Wonwoo yang tertutup sebuah sweater hijau kebesaran dan celana yang terlampau pendek bergerak tak nyaman di sofanya apartemen yang ditinggali Mingyu dan dirinya. Sudah 2 jam semenjak ia sampai di rumah dan Mingyu belum juga datang. Karena —sialan— hal itu membuat dirinya lebih gugup. Dan kegugupannya bukan tanpa alasan.

Tidak, bukannya ia takut pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, hanya kegugupan yang menyerangnya begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu padanya, itu alasannya.

Mingyu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Anak ceria dengan senyuman yang manis. Itulah apa yang orang lihat. Ketika ada suatu hal yang terkait tentang Wonwoo ia tidak akan pernah tenang, khawatir, khawatir, khawatir.

 _'Apa kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan?'_

 _'Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu.'_

 _'Mereka tidak berhak menyebut namamu.'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Dan kau juga seperti itu.'_

 _'Aku selalu takut kalau kau mencintai orang lain, lebih dariku.'_

 _'Jangan tinggalkan aku.'_

 _'Tidak ada yang boleh mencurimu dariku.'_

 _'Tidak akan ku biarkan mereka yang berani menyentuhmu tetap memiliki tangannya. Aku yang akan memastikannya.'_

 _'Kau milikku.'_

Semua ke khawatiran Mingyu sia-sia. Ia mencintai Mingyu apa adanya. Ia mencintai semua sisi Mingyu. Bahkan jika hal itu akan membunuhnya, ia akan terus mencintai.

"Hyung..."

Wonwoo mendapati kekasihnya berdiri tak jauh. Menatapnya tajam. Ia mendekat dan berhenti beberapa senti darinya. Nyaris menempel satu sama lain. Tatapan yang bertemu sampai tiga detik kemudian jarak terhapuskan. Menjatuhkan tas ke lantai, Mingyu menggapai kepala belakang Wonwoo, dan menariknya.

Bibir Wonwoo dipertemukan kasar dengan bibir lain. Ia membiarkan dirinya di dominasi, tapi juga membalas. Membuka mulutnya saat lidah kekasihnya menjilati belahan bibirnya seperti kucing. Daging tak bertulang milik keduanya saling membelit, mengeksplorasi apapun yang ada di dalam mulut.

Cairan asin terecap di sela ciuman mereka setelah sudut bibirnya digigit kuat. Taring Mingyu dengan mudah mengoyak kulitnya.

Menciumnya dalam kemudian melepas tautan mereka, "Bernafaslah." Bisik Mingyu pelan. Menarik Wonwoo memasuki kamar mereka. Menghempas tubuh lelaki yang lebih kurus ke ranjang dan menindihnya. "Gadis itu menyentuhmu, aku akan membersihkanmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Bibirnya menggigiti cuping telinga sang submisif, yang bernafas berat di bawahnya. Ciuman berpindah ke lekukan leher, mencium, menjilat, menggigit, menggarap apa yang ada di hadapannya rakus.

"Mingyu-ah... hnh..." kepalanya mendongak dengan erangan pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Tangan Mingyu bergerak dari pahanya, memisahkan keduanya hingga membuka. Meraba selangkangan dan pinggul. Menyelip masuk ke bawah sweater Wonwoo. Mengusap kulit pucat dan perutnya yang rata hingga pinggang dan kemudian kembali lagi.

Tangan Wonwoo mulai gatal dan menggaruk dada kekasihnya. Tubuhnya terlampau sensitif bahkan hanya dengan usapan sederhana. Mengerang pelan, Wonwoo tidak bisa tahan. Perlakuan Mingyu membuat ia terangsang dan responnya juga membuat Mingyu terangsang. Mingyu dengan cepat melepaskan semua sentuhannya. Duduk di ranjang setelah mengambil sebuah pisau lipat di nakas. Wonwoo yang ikut duduk menatapnya sayu dengan wajah memerah, sebelum berpindah duduk di pangkuannya. Lehernya kembali digarap. Ia mencengkram lengan Mingyu pasrah ketika pisau lipat yang sebelumnya mulai di gerakkan mengoyak kain di tubuhnya.

Dingin permukaan pisau menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Terkesiap dan merintih ketika kulitnya digores pelan, kepalanya terkulai lemah di pundak sang dominan dengan luka gores yang semakin panjang di punggung.

"Hn... unghh..." Wonwoo tidak tahu mana yang harus dilakukannya, merintih akan rasa sakitnya atau mengerang karena hal ini begitu merangsang. Wonwoo memgerti posisinya seorang submisif, menolak pemilik yang berhak atas dirinya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ini kasar, tapi —dari semua yang telah di terimanya dari Mingyu— bukan yang terkasar. Bahkan hanya dengan ini ia bisa mengerti betapa emosionalnya Mingyu saat ini.

" _Mine_." Ucap Mingyu mutlak. Mengklaim. Bisikan beratnya terdengar begitu jelas bagi lelaki yang lebih kecil.

Satu goresan tercipta di pipinya. Kemudian diikuti banyak goresan pendek di lengan atasnya. Pipinya bersentuhan dengan lidah Mingyu —dijilat. Dan lukanya dihisap. Ia menjadi tamak, ingin merasakan Wonwoo lebih dan lebih lagi dengan menjilat semua likuid merah yang dapat dijangkaunya.

Tangan Wonwoo membuka kancing seragamnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Terengah. Bau darah menguak. Sang submisif tidak mau hanya diam dan menerima. Pantatnya bergerak menggesek milik kekasih dari luar celana, menekan dan tetap menggesek. Bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian itu menegang di antara belahannya dan miliknya yang terkadang menabrak perut Mingyu. Nafasnya semakin sulit dengan membayangkan Mingyu sedang menyodoknya di dalam sana.

Mingyu menggeram. Menghentikan ukirannya di tubuh Wonwoo yang bergerak pelan dan melemparkan bendanya. Tangannya pindah mencengkram pinggang yang lebih tua, mengentikan aktivitasnya, dan tangan lain menuju mulutnya. Wonwoo yang dengan patuh membasahi dengan saliva dan mengulum jemarinya. Menghadiahi bagiannya itu dengan kuluman dan hisapan serta jilatan-jilatan sensual.

"Menungging. Sekarang."

Wonwoo menurut. Ia berpindah ke hadapan Mingyu dengan kepala menyentuh ranjang dan pinggul yang terangkat. Pipi pantatnya di usap pelan dengan jari yang menggesek belahannya. Jari tengah Mingyu bermain disana, berhenti didepan gerbang milik Wonwoo. Mengusap bagian berkerut itu dan menekannya pelan. Jari yang memang sudah licin —karena saliva pemuda yang lebih tua— hampir melesak kedalam sana, yang segera di tariknya keluar kembali.

Yang lebih tua terengah, dadanya semakin menekan ranjang. Lubangnya terasa berkedut gatal minta dimasuki, "Ma- masuk... masukkan..." lirihnya. Ia tak tahan. Mulutnya memainkan tangannya sendiri, menjilat dan mengulumnya.

Menatap Wonwoo, wajahnya menampakkan kefrustasian yang berlebih. Mingyu menyeringai, " _Look at you now... like a needy cat._ "

Dua jarinya dengan cepat menemukan jalan ke dalam Wonwoo. Dindingnya langsung berkontraksi, menjepit kuat jarinya di dalam. Menekuknya di dalam sana. Menakali lubang hyung-nya dengan mengocok dan menggaruk pelan dinding dalamnya.

Tubuh Wonwoo melengkung putus asa. Hanya pasrah membiarkan Mingyu menakali lubangnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengelus hanya apa yang dikehendakinya membuatnya gila. Ia ingin Mingyu, mengisinya dengan kenikmatan. Semuanya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah datangnya jemari itu, Wonwoo mendesah keras. Gerakkannya membuat jemari pemuda itu bertemu dengan prostatnya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kalah dengan urgensinya untuk mendesah.

Mingyu menambahkan satu jari untuk ikut bermain. Menggerakkannya untuk merenggangkan Wonwoo disana dan menyodoknya lebih cepat di titiknya. Nafasnya tertahan menyadari keadaan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk menempeli hyung-nya dari belakang. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap bagian dada, bermain dengan pucuk putingnya. Menciumi bahunya dengan lembut, mulutnya membuat kulit Wonwoo melembab dan menggumankan betapa sempurnanya Wonwoo baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu..." gumannya berulang.

Tubuh Wonwoo terjatuh ke kasur, tangan kekasihnya berpindah melingkari perutnya. Menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan. Ia menjerit ketika mencapai puncak dan semuanya terasa blur. Jemari Mingyu masih menekannya disana. Membiarkan yang lebih tua menikmati orgasmenya dan menciumi tengkuknya lembut.

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan, menarik tangan Mingyu keluar darinya dan berbalik menghadap sang dominan yang masih berada di atasnya. Tangannya tertanam di samping kepala —menjadi penopang. Bibirnya menjelajah di sepanjang garis rahang Wonwoo, menuju pinggir leher. Kemudian naik dan menghisap kuat titik di bawah telinga membuat tubuhnya kembali menegang dengan mata terpejam lemah.

Tangan Mingyu yang bebas berusaha membuka celananya yang terasa semakin menyempit secepat yang ia bisa. Menggenggam kemaluannya sendiri ketika berhasil dan mengocoknya sesaat. Mengarahkannya menuju gerbang Wonwoo. Mengusapkan pucuknya disana, ia bisa merasakan betapa sang submisif menginginkannya. Di dalam sana. Berniat menggoda dengan berulang memasukkan sedikit dan menariknya keluar.

"Berkedut, huh?"

"Y-ya... ahn Mingyu-ah. Masuk- masukkan." Tangannya menggapai tubuh Mingyu untuk mendekat. Pahanya membuka atas insting. Giginya menyapa kulit leher kekasihnya, juga dengan hisapan kuat.

Mingyu menyeringai. Ia mencoba memasukan penisnya ke anus Wonwoo dengan perlahan. Menggeramkan nama Jeon Wonwoo karena lubang itu terasa begitu ketat dan terus mengetat, begitu nikmat. Lubang itu terasa begitu luar biasa, tanpa pelumas yang memudahkan. Menciumi bahu —menenangkan yang lebih tua dan mendengarkan desahan antara rintihannya. Tangannya mengusap tubuh Wonwoo sayang. Dari paha ke perut dan ke dada. Memainkan putingnya yang mengencang diikuti mulutnya yang meraup puting lain.

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak beberapa saat kemudian. Berirama. Pelan. Dan dalam. Berusaha membuat hyung-nya tetap nyaman saat ia mencari letak prostatnya.

Tangan Wonwoo menggapai-gapai lengannya, menariknya, berjuang mendesaknya ke atas. Mulutnya mecari-cari mulut Mingyu untuk sebuah ciuman. Berbagi lumatan dan hisapan di bibir masing-masing.

Ia tidak tahan. Persetan dengan mengendalikan diri. Mingyu menghentak pinggulnya keras membuat lelaki kurus di bawahnya tersentak. Satu dan dua hentakan, penisnya memukul titik kenikmatan Wonwoo. Dan terus menyodok keras disana. Tubuh kekasihnya melengkung seperti busur. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan sodokannya. Ia bisa merasakan puting kekasihnya menggesek dadanya. Kakinya dengan lemah bertengger di pinggulnya yang bergerak. Bahunya di cakar, menghasilkan perih. Namun ia menyeringai di dalam ciuman mereka yang berantakan.

Tangannya mencubit gemas dan menarik kasar puting kekasihnya. Desah tertahan Wonwoo, anusnya yang makin berkedut dan mengetat kuat memberi kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Bibirnya digigit kuat sampai menghasilkan luka. Ia memutuskan ciuman lebih dahulu dan kembali menggarap puting Wonwoo dengan mulutnya yang panas. Menggigiti dan menghisap seperti bayi yang rakus. Tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat tak karuan di bawahnya.

Pinggulnya menghentak semakin kuat dan kuat, "Jeon Wonwoo. Katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya ketika penisku menyodok titikmu dengan kuat."

"Nikh-... ungh- nikmat. F-fuck, lagi. Mingyu-ah, lagi!" Terengah, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Airmata menggenang di sudut matanya. Tangannya mencakari lengan Mingyu sebagai pelampiasan.

Mingyu menggeram. Mencengkram kedua tangan hyung-nya dan menahannya kuat dengan satu tangan di atas kepala Wonwoo —yang bahkan tidak kuat untuk melawan. Penisnya masuk lebih kuat dan lebih dalam. Sampai tiap dorongan memukul prostat kekasihnya telak. Lidahnya menjilati setiap inci kulit leher kekasihnya. Meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Hmnh... Desahkan namaku lebih keras..." bisiknya seduktif.

"Kim Mingyu... K-kim ungh- fuck! Kim Mingyu!" Desakan penisnya makin cepat, dalam, keras, dan kasar atas Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar mendesah keras di telinganya, meminta darinya lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia mendongak merasa begitu nikmat. Tubuhnya semakin mendesak Wonwoo yang terhentak-hetak ke ranjang. Gigi Mingyu tertanam di kulit lehernya. Menggigit kuat mewujudkan sebuah luka. Menghisap likuid merah berbau besi dengan kasar.

"Your dick... it's hanh- ahh! It's too much ungh!" Dada Wonwoo terasa begitu sesak. Ia menggeleng kuat —entah untuk apa. Jeritan pelan dan desahan keras. Pahanya membuka semakin lebar, dengan kakinya yang nyaris terjatuh berkali-kali dari pinggang Mingyu. Penisnya yang menegang membentur perut bawah sang dominan berkali-kali. Tubuhnya menggeliat frustasi.

Tangannya memberontak dari cengkeraman Mingyu dengan lemah. Yang langsung dilepaskan dan tangan Mingyu yang berpindah memeluknya dengan erat. Lubangnya mengetat lagi. Penis yang tetap berusaha menghujam di dalamnya semakin cepat, dalam dan kuat. Ia bisa merasakan jelas urat-urat penis kekasihnya menggesek dinding dalam anusnya. Mengantarkan kenikmatan yang terus mengisinya.

Tangannya mencengkram bahu dan rambut Mingyu yang membuat luka di putingnya. Mejilat. Mengulum. Menghisap kuat. Membuat putingnya yang sudah cukup bengkak semakin membengkak. Precumnya membuat bagian perut mereka sedikit lengket.

"Hngh... ahh! Tidak- aku tidak tahan... ahh!"

Ia terisak pelan. Terlalu banyak rangsangan. Ia tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya terasa akan hancur. Tapi juga sangat nikmat.

Sialan. Semua rangsangan ini bisa membuatnya gila.

Mingyu yang sadar menjilati air matanya. Tersentak. Anusnya mengetat —lebih dari sebelumnya. Gerakan keduanya menjadi berantakan. Desahan, erangan, geraman, dan rintihan yang saling bersahutan. Mengucapkan nama satu sama lain dengan keras ketika mencapai puncak. Wonwoo memeluk sang dominan erat, melengkungkan punggungnya dan mencakar lengannya putus asa ketika ia datang dan membuat lengket perutnya dan Mingyu. Mingyu menghentak penisnya dalam dan keras pada titik sang submisif, mengeluarkan spermanya disana.

Wonwoo mengerang, menikmati orgasme kedua dan rasa hangat di dalamnya. Mingyu menariknya pelan. Membalikkan posisi tanpa menarik keluar penisnya. Membuatnya berada di atas dengan kepala terkulai di bahu yang lebih muda. Nafasnya belum begitu stabil. Bibirnya menciumi leher Mingyu pelan. Rambut berantakannya diusap pelan, menghapus peluh di dahinya.

"Kau milikku, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku milikmu. Milikmu seluruhnya."

"Tadi siang—"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan gadis itu, percayalah."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Tidak apa, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi ketika ada seseorang yang berani menyentuhmu... bukan hanya dia, tapi aku juga akan mengiris tanganmu, menyakiti bibirmu. Akan ku lakukan apapun... apapun yang membuat kalian menderita **. Lalu ingatlah, kau akan selalu kembali kepadaku. Hanya padaku.** " Bisiknya pelan. Tangannya mengusap goresan-goresan luka di punggung yang lebih kurus. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menangkap candaan dari kalimatnya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat. Membenamkan kepala ke lehernya.

Mingyu selalu khawatir dengan berlebih jika itu tentang dirinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak perduli pada gadis itu... hanya teman sekelompok yang tidak penting..."

"Ya... tidak perlu perduli dengan mereka. Cukup perdulikan aku." Ciuman-ciuman kecil menghibur telinganya dengan lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum simpul.

Ia selalu mencintai semua sisi dari Mingyu. Ia bahkan mencintai keegoisan dan keposesifan kekasihnya.

" **Ingat, hyung... kau milikku. Jeon Wonwoo hanya milikku."**

Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pemiliknya sampai sang pemilik membuangnya. Meskipun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Lengan Mingyu mendekap tubuhnya erat. Menciumi wajahnya seolah-olah ia adalah hal paling menakjubkan di dunia ini.

 _Kau tahu Mingyu-ah?_

 _Sekalipun aku terpenjara disini bersamamu, sekalipun kau menyakitiku._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

 _Karena pemikiran akan kita yang akan selalu bersama, membuatku kehilangan akal._

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau hanya milikku..."**

 _Aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang ingin mencurimu dariku._

 _Mereka yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku, tidak akan termemaafkan._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk orang lain._

 _Bahkan jika kau sendiri yang memintanya._

 _Tidak akan pernah._

 _Karena hanya akulah yang berhak atas dirimu._

 _Akulah yang pantas bersamamu._

 _Hanya akulah yang bisa memilikimu._

 _Mingyu mungkin setengah gila._

 _Tapi ia tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu..._

 _Karena ia juga sama._

 **.**

Fin

 **.**

Mingyu berjongkok di depan teman sekelasnya yang terbaring. Matanya menatap rendah. Pisau di tangannya menyayat kasar lengan orang yang malang itu. Erangan sakit diabaikannya, seolah itu hanya hembusan angin.

Pisaunya diangkat tinggi dan dijatuhkan kuat tepat di tulang lengan gadis itu. Melemparkannya ketika benda itu berhasil terlepas dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang tersisa. Tangan ini, yang telah menyentuh Wonwoo dengan lancang. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali Kim Mingyu seorang.

Kilat matanya mendingin. Ia muak melihat air mata gadis rendah itu. Padahal matanya hanya tersisa satu. Bibirnya sudah terkoyak sobek sampai pipi. Jari kakinya hancur. Dan lengan gadis itu baru saja diputusnya. Tapi ia masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menangis?

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, memposisikan pisau di atas perutnya. Pisaunya mengoyak kulit dengan perlahan, membuat luka lebar yang menganga. Ia berkedip menatap organ dalam yang berhimpitan di dalam sana. Penasaran apakah ia bisa membawa pulang salah satunya.

Sebelum kemudian teringat kalau Wonwoo tengah menunggunya di rumah. Kekasihnya pasti sudah menunggu lama. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini.

Mingyu bangkit memunguti bagian-bagian tubuh yang tercecer. Mencuci tangan dan pisaunya dengan air mineral seadanya. Merapihkan lengan seragam yang sengaja dilipat agar tak ternoda darah. Ia mengambil korek dan cairan mudah terbakar yang dibeli sebelumnya. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya selain menghilangkan jejak?

Setelah hal ini selesai ia harus segera pulang, ia tidak mau membuat hyung-nya itu menunggu lebih lama.

Wonwoo tidak akan keberatan dengan sedikit aroma amis kan?

Karena semua ini demi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

I have no idea how's this, am i do it right? Lol. Dan mungkin setengah dari ff ini beneran terjadi, di kehidupan rp saya /? Bukan kehidupan nyata -_-

And yeah, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 untuk saya /otw jadi member seventeen/ /? Terima kasih untuk semua cinta dan perhatian yang saya terima. Untuk yang mau baca fiction yang saya publikasikan di akun ini. Untuk yang review. Teman" saya. Fams saya di rpw. Makasih banyak. Mungkin makasih aja ga cukup untuk mendeskripsikan rasa terima kasih saya.

For my beloved **darkestlake** a.k.a **Mingyusteen** makasih udah mau jadi yang pertama ngucapin, sampe misscall 16 kali, meski rada dipaksa/? /laugh/ makasih sudah mau jadi inspirasi untuk fiksi ini. Makasih untuk semua perhatian, cinta, tears/?, kasih sayangnya. Makasih sudah mau nerima aku 3 tahun ini. Maaf aku banyak salah, egois, merepotkan, cengeng, obsesif, sering bikin kamu sakit hati, semua salahku, maaf ya. Love ya. I fcking love u so fcking much. Mana birthday fictku? xD

For my beloved mom, terima kasih sudah mau melahirkan, mengurus, mencintai, memperhatikan, dan memberikan semua hal yang saya terima 17 tahun sampai saya jadi orang yang seperti sekarang. Love u. Meskipun mamah ga bisa baca ini /ya iya lah -"/ dan saya terlalu canggung dan malu untuk mengucapkan langsung, tau kan kalo aku sayang mamah? Wkwkwk

Untuk abang **Svt Mingyu** /? Makasih sudah jadi yang ke dua ngucapin, meskipun wishnya masih jadi misteri :"| makasih udah toyor/? saya, makasih udah mau nemenin di dat fcking rpw. Maaf gua banyak salah sama lu. Maaf kalo gua ngeselin. Makasih udah mau jadiin gua ubab, eh ngga, edan aja kalo gua mau bilang begitu. Lu yang ubab gua bang. Sarangek ubab :v

Special thanks:

 **laxyovrds. Mozagiyo. AllSoo. ParkMitsuki. 270. Guest. AnaknyaMeanie. youju. mingyuxwonwoo. darkestlake. lulu-shi. korokurakwayun. xvrchoi98. Iceu Doger. Sugus. Wonuwu15. Katjunano. arejelquin. BiTiO. Naega Hoshi. khnsanabila. TKTOPKID. Dindawcs. Kookies. AllOfBeat.** love u guys ayo kenalan /? :*

Special Thanks (2): **Irsyadino Cogan'Svt** lopyu cad hukz /?, **Fake-Golden J'Wonwoo. J-Han Junghan. Svt Coupsnim.** **カ カ** **.Ppalgan Scoups. Mgysvt. Visual Leader Scoups. Jjunghand Juyon** lopyu ugha **Junghan'Seventeen As Junghan. Rapjoshua. Svt'Diva Boo Seungkwan. Rapper Svtn S'coups. Do DoYoon Jang. Svt'lee Woojihoon.** semua member dorm rp svt yang udah ucapin. dan twin gua, **Wonwoo Woo'Svt** yang juga ulang tahun ke 16 hari ini, zelamat ulang tahun yha, panjang umur, sehat selalu, wish u all the best mwah /?

Udah panjang banget ya? Lol.

Thanks for reading. Did u enjoy it? Mind to review? /grin

P.s: pray for paris c:

P.s.s: maaf saya belum bisa publish sequel ff terakhir /?

 **.**

 **15 November 2015.**

 **Muara Kaman, Kalimantan Timur.**

 **With love,**

 **Jaseth Kwa a.k.a Kwa's Orange Sky.**


End file.
